monsunofanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Catera Suno
Catera (prounounced k-tear-a) Lynn Suno is a normal 16 year old. Mostly. She is best friends with Chase Suno, Jinja, Bren, and Beyal. She is close friends with Dax. Catera loves Monsuno as much as them. She has five Monsuno, her first going by the name of Wolfblade. He is a loyal black, navy, and white wolf. They are good partners. To give all of her Monsuno a chance to battle and get stronger, she pairs two Monsuno together in her Core Stock and everytime she uses a Monusno, she switches that Monsuno with another. She pairs Wolfblade with Nightstorm, Moonshine with Bandit, and Nocturna with Ripper. Character History Catera Lynn Suno is Chase Suno's younger sister. But Catera didn't always know that. And neither did Chase. Catera was given up for adoption shortly after she was born by her parents to a lady named Melissa Carmella. She has two kids of her own, Cassie and Jason, ages 9 and 8, and they both looked up to Catera as a older sister. After Chase and Catera defeat S.T.O.R.M and later find Jeredy Suno, thier father, Jeredy reveals that Catera is his long lost daughter who is also Chase's long lost sister. He says it was their mother's choice to give Catera up and he has no idea why she wanted to do that. He also said it was too late when he found out Catera was gone and at first he was extremley upset with their mother but later forgived her. He then hugged Catera and lectured how glad he was to see her and to see she was alive, happy, and healthy. Catera and Chase have a great relationship. They are both trying hard to get their dad out of the Monsuno madness he created. They are both close to Dr. Jeredy Suno and when the whole Monsuno ordeal is over, they will focus on finding their mother, who was revealed to actually be alive, and will do whatever it takes to find her, even if it means risking their lives. Since their Monsuno were given to them by their father, they are also both really close to Wolfblade and Lock. Catera believes that since her relationship with her Monsuno and her friendship with Chase, Bren, and Jinja are so strong, that they can conquer anything. Monsuno *Nightstorm *Wolfblade *Nocturna *Moonshine *Ripper Appearance Catera, representing Core-Tech, wears a blue jacket and blue jeans. She also wears black and white sneakers. She has brown hair. She has blue eyes and wears a black necklace with a silver pendant. She also has a Core-Tech stock clip to hold all of her Monsuno so she'll have them when she needs them. Quotes "Chase, chill out! I'm fine." "Oh krag." "Let's go Nightstorm! Launch!" "Nocturna, launch!" "Wolfblade, launch!" "Moonshine, launch!" "Return!" "What's up?" "Oh boo-hoo. Cry me a river." "Keira Walker, is that you?" Relationships Chase Suno : Her brother. Very close and get along great. Both determined to find their father. Jeredy Suno : Father. Very close. Misses him and hopes to find him, wherever he is. Trent Summers : Helped him and his brother defeat S.T.O.R.M. He looks up to Catera's father and brother. They are good friends. Kevin Summers : Helped him and his brother defeat S.T.O.R.M. He looks up to Catera's father and brother. They're good friends. Keira Walker: Her childhood best friend just like Chase and Bren. Still have similar intrests and a close friendship. Jinja: Best friends. Helping Catera and Chase find their father. Bren: Best friends: Helping Catera and Chase find their father. Beyal: Close friends. Helping Catera and Chase find their father. Dax: Close friends. Still having a hard time trusting Dax, but is slowly starting to trust him, like Chase. Her Monsuno: Get along wonderfully and can always count on them to help her win against S.T.O.R.M. and Eklipse. Koll/Hawk: Koll is Catera's favorite male friend. Almost best friends. She grew that strong friendship after she captured his evil alter ego, Hawk. Eventually, they became very good partners in Monsuno combat. Category:Team Core-Tech Category:Core-Tech Member Category:Fanfic Character